Erythema
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: COMPLETE. Drinking with his fellow soldiers leaves Suzaku feeling empty, so he pays Lelouch a visit for a quick fix! One-shot PWP yaoi lime yeah yeah yeah.


**Yo internet.**

So I've been working on Keychain chapter 3, but I needed a break from it so I decided to uphold my end of a fic trade with my dear CC and technical advisor. She already wrote hers, so I figured it was only fair. Don't worry, Keychain chapter 3 will be up shortly!

Yeah. This is just a one-shot. Utterly pointless. Yay!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Code Geass. I do love it very much, though!**

* * *

><p>It had started out a fun evening, one of the best he'd had in a while. Laughing, drinking, trading stories, drinking… He finally felt he'd been accepted into the group, recognized for his skill and commitment. Hours later, however, all he wanted was for it all to end.<p>

"Kururugi!" Another of his fellow soldiers had walked over and slid clumsily into the chair next to Suzaku.

"Hmm?" Suzaku looked up. The man's eyes were half-lidded, his uniform jacket was undone and he looked confusedly pleased about something.

"I'm, heading home… I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Right." He clapped Suzaku on the back, stood up with difficulty and headed towards the door of the bar, where a pretty young woman seemed to be waiting for him. Feeling like he shouldn't see that for some reason, Suzaku snapped his gaze back to the drink he was grasping tightly in his hands. It was one of many drinks. The first few were enjoyed with other soldiers on his unit, who had invited him out for drinks after a day's work. Even though he was an Eleven, they said, he was one of them. Suzaku had been thrilled, as they never invited him anywhere, and even more thrilled when they enjoyed the first few rounds together. Unfortunately, the more they drank, the more they became interested in picking up women rather than comradery.

Suzaku now found himself alone, understanding but still annoyed. He chanced fleeting glances at his companions, all of whom were charming women with their uniforms and hero stories. Suzaku snapped his gaze back to his drink again, now glaring at it. He wasn't sure why he found all of this so annoying. He took another sip of his drink and slammed it down on the table.

"Hi," said a voice to his left. Suzaku looked up. A young woman had taken then seat next to him. She was smiling and twirling her hair around her finger.

"Hello," Suzaku replied politely, thoroughly uninterested.

"What's your name?" She asked, leaning into him.

"Suzaku," he replied quietly, hoping she'd leave. She didn't.

"Ooo, that sounds interesting, where are you from?" She asked, twirling her hair even more. Suzaku sighed and drained the rest of his drink in one go.

"Pendragon."

"Wow, really? That's so cool!" Suzaku shook his head; that last gulp seemed to have dazed him.

"Yeah I suppose so." Suddenly feeling much less self-conscious about offending the girl, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. "Oh wow, I'm so sorry, my friend just texted me!" The girl eyed the phone suspiciously as he flipped it open. "It seems he needs me for something, I've got to go, I'm sorry!" Before the girl could utter a word of protest, or anything else, Suzaku stood up and strode brusquely to the door. Only then did he feel the full impact of all he'd drunk and swayed slightly as he left the bar, trying not to fall over. Once outside he steadied himself against the door, shaking his head in a vain attempt to clear it. He needed this out of his system, he needed to see someone, he needed…

Suzaku's cell phone was still in his hand. He flipped it open again to check the time. 11:30. Without actually registering the time he pressed the first number on his speed dial. He began to walk away from the bar, tracing a familiar path as he listened to the dial tone.

"Hello?"

"Lelouch, I'm coming over." There was a pause, then a laugh.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I'm coming over!"

"Okay… I'll see you soon?"

"You will!"

Lelouch heard Suzaku snap his phone closed and stared at his own. "What…?" He said softly to himself with a slight laugh. He'd just gotten out of the shower and was on his way to bed when he'd received the call. He set his phone down on his bedside table, unwrapped the towel from his slender waist and began to dry himself. It was suddenly dawning on him that he had no idea where Suzaku was, or how long it would take him to get here, or even why he was coming over this late in the first place. It wasn't like this was the first time Suzaku had come over this late – he felt a satisfied smile creep onto his face has he remembered the last time this had happened – but Suzaku usually gave him warning to make sure Nunnally was asleep. "Oh…" Nunnally. He couldn't let her wake up. Deciding it would be best to wait for Suzaku outside, Lelouch dressed quickly, toweled off his hair the best he could and hurried downstairs.

Hadn't it been chillier this evening? Suzaku had remembered it being colder, but somehow the weather was perfect now. He strode brusquely down the quiet streets, smiling as he saw Ashford Academy, and the clubhouse, come into a hazy view. He sped up, suddenly feeling more urgent. The campus was completely silent as it was past curfew, but he saw the porch light of the clubhouse and sped towards it, now in a full run. He saw Lelouch waiting for him, leaning against the door, dressed much more haphazardly than usual.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch called out to him as he approached. Suzaku grinned, leapt up the steps and pressed him up against the door, kissing him deeply. Caught totally off guard, Lelouch cried out against Suzaku's lips and gripped his shoulders for support. Suzaku had wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him up but keeping him firmly pinned against the door.

"Mmm- Suzaku, Suzaku stop!" Lelouch had freed himself of their kiss, and was still completely confused. Ignoring Lelouch's protests, Suzaku had begun to place intent kisses on his neck, and Lelouch felt himself blush.

"You smell good," Suzaku breathed quietly right into Lelouch's ear. Lelouch gasped slightly and tried pointlessly to push Suzaku off him.

"I just got out of the shower. Suzaku-"

"Did you? Hmm…" Suzaku breathed up and down Lelouch's neck and pulled him closer, but Lelouch, now feeling more annoyed than turned on, struggled even more.

"Yes, Suzaku, Suzaku!" Finally, it seemed, Suzaku withdrew from Lelouch's neck and faced him. "Suzaku! …have you been drinking? Your face is bright red." A vague sort of smile began to play across Suzaku's face as he answered.

"Yeah, I was out with some people from work, it sucked, let's… I want…" Suzaku looked at Lelouch and bit his lip. Although his expression was clearly lustful, there was something in the desperation that made him look almost innocent, and though Lelouch didn't appreciate him showing up unannounced, he felt his annoyance give way to affection, the way it always seemed to do.

"You're so drunk…" Lelouch said quietly, a playful note in his voice. Suzaku nodded, smiling in an it-can't-be-helped sort of way, and Lelouch laughed. "Don't spin out on me, all right?" Suzaku shook his head vigorously before kissing Lelouch again, and this time, Lelouch found himself feeling much more receptive. He suddenly realized how tightly Suzaku was holding him, how intense his kiss was, how he'd slipped his knee between his legs… Lelouch sighed, much more intent, into Suzaku's kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Suzaku used the hand not wrapped around Lelouch's waist to begin to undo the buttons of his shirt. Lelouch felt a flush creep into his cheeks and broke their kiss, which didn't last long, as Suzaku immediately was back for more.

"Suzaku, not, let's go, inside, come on…" Lelouch managed in between kisses.

"No!" Suzaku whined. He had Lelouch's shirt completely undone and was running his hand up and down his chest, which he could feel rising and falling in shallow breaths beneath his fingertips.

"Yes, my bed, let's…" Something, probably the word bed, seemed to reach Suzaku and he let go of Lelouch immediately. Shaking his head at the absurdity of the situation, and to clear his mind a little, Lelouch took Suzaku by the hand and led him inside. He shut the door quietly and the two of them made their way upstairs, careful not to make any noise. Suzaku gave Lelouch's hand a squeeze and both their hearts seemed to skip in excitement, as though they were still young and sneaking up to the attic of the Kururugi shrine to tell secrets.

They reached Lelouch's room and slipped inside. Lelouch locked the door behind them and Suzaku pulled him into his arms again, kissing him deeply. Lelouch exhaled sharply into their kiss and began to attack the buttons on his uniform jacket. It came off easily and it, along with Lelouch's shirt, was tossed carelessly across the room. Suzaku groaned softly and held Lelouch closer to him again, digging his fingers into the backs of his shoulders as he kissed him with a new intensity. Lelouch felt heat rise in his face, throughout his chest and between his legs, staining his face pink like Suzaku's and straining against the slim fitting pants he was still wearing for some reason. His heart began to pound as he worked furiously at the tie around Suzaku's neck, but his hands shook slightly as Suzaku began to lay soft kisses, and sharp bites, on his neck. Lelouch closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, allowing Suzaku greater access to the sensitive skin.

"Ahh! Oh god…" Lelouch cried out softly as Suzaku took one of the hands off the back of his shoulder and brought it down between them, teasing Lelouch through his pants. Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck again, letting out soft, breathy moans into his ear. Suzaku carefully unbuttoned Lelouch's pants and slipped his hand inside them. "Oh god!" Lelouch said again and buried his face in Suzaku's shoulder. Suzaku grinned against Lelouch's neck as he pleased him. He loved that he could make Lelouch lose his composure like this. He really loved that no one else had seen him this way, groaning softly and rocking his hips backward and forward for more friction in Suzaku's grip, completely unaware of what was happening around him. And he _really_ loved how good this all felt as the sensations floated in and out of focus in his brain, which seemed to swim in a cocktail of alcohol and desperation.

But then out of nowhere Suzaku's grip on Lelouch slackened slightly and he felt himself sway forward. Taken aback Lelouch held onto Suzaku and managed to keep him from falling over. "Are you okay?" Lelouch asked, breathlessly.

"Yeah yeah I'm okay," Suzaku replied, regaining himself. "I just got dizzy for a second, don't worry…" He smiled at Lelouch, his eyes out of focus. Lelouch, frustrated that Suzaku had stopped what he was doing without warning or promises of something better, closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Are you sure?" Suzaku nodded fervently as he had done at the front door. His face was still flushed, his arousal still very evident. He was looking at Lelouch with the same desperate almost-innocence again, and Lelouch was powerless to resist. He kissed Suzaku again and carefully began to walk him backwards toward his bed. Suzaku fell softly onto it and Lelouch fell on top of him and their kiss intensified. Suzaku moaned softly and thrust his hips upwards, his hands running up and down Lelouch's back. Lelouch let go of their kiss, smiled evilly at Suzaku and moved carefully down until he found himself between Suzaku's legs. He smiled up at Suzaku, who looked very pleased indeed, before slowly undoing his pants and sliding them down just enough.

Suzaku swallowed as Lelouch, looking him right in the eye, took hold of his aching erection, bent forward and, ever so slowly, took the tip into his mouth. Suzaku shut his eyes and exhaled slowly as Lelouch went further and further down, sucking him into an intense, wet heat. Lelouch moved slowly, tentatively, all composure regained but channeled into this happy activity. Suzaku groaned in both pleasure and frustration, he wished Lelouch would stop teasing him and move faster, even though everything felt amazing.

Lelouch breathed hard through his nose as he moved back up again, just as slowly, but sucking harder. His tongue twitched back and forth along the underside of the erection in his mouth, and then, just before he reached the tip, he came back down, taking it all into his mouth again. Suzaku cried out and grabbed a fist full of Lelouch's hair as he moved up, and then down again, faster this time.

"Oh god…!" Suzaku moaned, tightening his grip on Lelouch's hair. Lelouch felt his own arousal throb and his blush deepen; it felt _so_ good to know Suzaku was enjoying himself. In spite of himself Lelouch upped his pace, moving his head up and down Suzaku's erection before taking the base in his hand and swirling his tongue all around the tip, and then sucking it again, hard. Suzaku cried out again and thrust his hips up, desperate for more. Lelouch looked up and saw Suzaku flushed with arousal, his breathing harsh and shallow, his eyes shut tight and mouth open in soft, frantic moans.

Lelouch himself let out a soft moan of longing as he felt blood pumping urgently between his legs, and decided teasing Suzaku wasn't worth ignoring his own pleading need. Lelouch took everything into his mouth again and dipped his head up and down, moving much faster this time. Suzaku groaned appreciatively as Lelouch worked furiously, sucking a delicious friction as he bobbed his head up and down, faster, and faster, and faster…

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, _don't stop_!" Lelouch didn't stop. He felt Suzaku's grip on his hair tighten, felt his entire body tensing and releasing as he thrust his hips up into his mouth, desperate for more, so close, so close, so close-!

Suzaku cried out as his orgasm coursed through his body in waves, radiating from his erection, spilling into Lelouch's mouth. His breath caught in his chest as he looked up just in time to see Lelouch swallow it all. He wanted to sit up, to grab Lelouch by the hair he was still grasping and kiss him with all the passion he could muster, to taste himself on his lips… but he was starting to feel dizzy again, the room seemed to be spinning…

Lelouch looked up at last, expecting to see Suzaku smiling weakly and motioning for him to come forward for a kiss. Unfortunately, all he saw was Suzaku sprawled out on the pillows, mouth open and slack. He had passed out. And not even from satisfaction, just intoxication! The hand that had been in Lelouch's hair fell limply onto the bed next to its owner and Lelouch glared at it. His fiery, desperate need vanished at once, replaced by total and complete frustration.

"Really…?" He sighed angrily, pressing his first two fingers between his eyes. "You're in so much trouble for this," Lelouch muttered furiously under his breath, but, after sighing resignedly, he crawled up next to Suzaku and, after a while, fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>Suzaku groaned irritably and didn't open his eyes. His head felt fuzzy, and he wanted desperately to go back to sleep. He wasn't sure of everything that had happened after he'd started drinking with his fellow soldiers the night before, and he didn't feel like putting it all together yet. Not without some caffeine, if anything. He rolled over, trying to get more comfortable, only to find he was sharing the bed with someone.<p>

Startled, his eyes snapped open and he jumped up, looking around hurriedly, but then sighed in relief. He was in Lelouch's room. He suddenly became aware he wasn't wearing his uniform jacket and his pants were undone. Looking over, he saw Lelouch asleep on his side, facing away from him, still asleep. Slowly beginning to understand, Suzaku placed his hand on Lelouch's shoulder and shook him gently awake. Lelouch moaned sleepily and rolled over onto his back, blinking blearily at Suzaku.

"Hi," he said, his breath hoarse with sleep.

"Hi," Suzaku replied, sounding confused. "Um, how did I get here?" Lelouch sighed, rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

Even through his confusion and worry Suzaku couldn't help but smile: Lelouch's eyes were puffy and his hair was a mess, he looked so…

"Suzaku?"

"What?"

"I asked what do you remember?" Lelouch prompted, yawning.

"Right, sorry, uh, I remember going for drinks with people from work, I think I remember calling you…" He closed his eyes, straining his brain, and then blushing. "Then I remember you, uh…"

"Sucking you off?" Lelouch offered, tilting his head to one side. Suzaku nodded, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand. Lelouch smiled wryly. "Yeah, that definitely happened… and then you passed the fuck out." Suzaku laughed and buried his face in his hands.

"Did I really? Wow I'm sorry. Did I take care of you at least?" He added, eyes widening hopefully. Lelouch shook his head.

"No, you just showed up randomly, let me get you off and then passed the fuck out." Suzaku sighed slowly, and then carefully reached out and tucked a stray strand of Lelouch's hair behind his ear.

"Let me make it up to you then."

* * *

><p>Yeah, pretty basic. I just hope she likes it!<p>

**Review me? Please?**


End file.
